Autumn is Like Coffee and Tea
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: sequel My Love in Japan


Autumn is Like Coffee and Tea

Sequel-nya My Love in Japan...

Song fic gitu... Oneshoot...XD

Happy Reading ya?

Disclaimer:

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Autumn is Like Coffee and Tea©Roronoa Myori

Pair: HitsuXRuki pastinyaaaa...

.

.

.

.

.

_Ku tahu kamu bosan..._

_Ku tahu kamu jenuh..._

_Ku tahu kamu..._

_Tak tahan lagi..._

Toushiro terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan musim gugur dari balkon kamarnya. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajah Toushiro yang tampan dan meniup rambut keperakannya yang indah. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin. Ketika sedang asyik menikmati angin, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Toushiro tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Masuklah Rukia."

Rukia masuk dengan membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir kopi dan teh yang masih panas. "Hitsugaya-san, ini aku buatkan kopi."

"Hn, bawa kesini."

Rukia mendekat ke arah Toushiro sambil membawa dua minuman itu. "Hitsugaya-san sedang apa?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah polosnya. Toushiro tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, "Hanya menikmati musim gugur."

Toushiro mengambil secangkir kopi dari nampan dan berjalan ke arah sofa yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk sofa sambil berkata, "Rukia, duduklah disini."

_Ini semua salahku..._

_Ini semua sebabku..._

_Ku tahu kamu..._

_Tak tahan lagi..._

Rukia berjalan mendekati Toushiro sambil membawa tehnya. Ia duduk tepat disebelah Toushiro. Rukia merasa 'nyaman' berada di dekat Toushiro. Entah mengapa jika ia berada di dekat majikannya, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan apapun bahkan Ishida . Rukia hanya merasa hangat. Toushiro meyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia. Rukia sempat terkejut namun ia tak keberatan.

"Rukia, biarkan aku seperti ini." Ucap Toushiro begitu dalam.

Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan majikannya, sambil meneguk pelan tehnya. Selang beberapa saat, Toushiro menegakkan tubuhnya untuk meneguk kopi yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya. Hening menyelimuti mereka, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga Toushiro memecahkan keheningan," Rukia, menurutmu musim gugur itu seperti apa?"

Rukia tampak berpikir, lalu menjawab: "Umm, menurutku sih, musim gugur itu lambang kesedihan."

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Toushiro kembali bertanya sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Kalau menurut Hitsugaya-san, musim gugur itu seperti apa?" tanya Rukia balik.

Toushiro menekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rukia sambil berbisik, "Bagiku musim gugur itu seperti kopi dan teh."

Rukia yang bingung dengan jawaban majikannya pun sontak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Toushiro. Tanpa disengaja, bibir Rukia menyentuh bibir Toushiro. Sekujur tubuh Rukia membeku, namun entah kenapa ia tak mau melepaskan bibirnya. Toushiro sedikit kaget, namun hatinya bahagia. Ia menutup matanya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi Rukia. Rukia tampak terkejut karena majikannya tidak marah dan malah balas menciumnya. Tanpa sadar Rukia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Toushiro dan menutup kedua matannya. Tak ada nafsu sedikit pun, hanya ada ciuman yang lembut dan juga perasaan Toushiro yang mendalam. Kopi bercampur dengan teh, bibir Toushiro yang terasa seperti kopi menyatu dengan bibir Rukia yang seperti teh.

_Aku takut kamu pergi..._

_Kamu Hilang..._

_Kamu sakit..._

Toushiro tak mau melepaskan ciumannya. Karena ia takut, jika setelah ini Rukia akan meninggalkannya. Dan pergi ke sisi sahabatnya. Sedangkan Rukia, ia tak tahu mengapa perasaannya hangat, dan harus ia akui ia tak mau ini semua berakhir. Setelah 15 menit Toushiro pun melepaskan bibirnya dari Rukia. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajahnya dan Rukia sudah semerah tomat. Ia berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya dan berkata,"Maaf aku tak bermaksud.." belum sempat Toushiro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia sudah memotong dengan cepat,"Tak apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Oh ya, apa maksud dari kata-kata Hitsugaya-san?"

"Kata-kataku yang mana?"

"Tentang musim gugur yang seperti kopi dan teh."

"Oh. Itu karena musim gugur memberiku ketenangan, sama seperti kopi dan teh yang dapat menenangkan pikiran kita." Ujar Toushiro santai sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Oh begitu." Rukia mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Dan juga..." ucap Toushiro penuh misteri.

"Dan juga, apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Dan juga musim gugur telah membuatku mendapatkan cinta. Begitu pula dengan kopi dan teh yang telah mempertemukanku dengan seseorang."

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Rukia kembali.

"Rahasia, suatu saat kau juga akan tahu." Jawab Toushiro sambil mengedipkan matanya.

_Aku ingin kau disini..._

_Di sampingku..._

_Selamanya..._

OWARI

Gimana? Gaje-kah? OOC-kah? Author lagi gak dapat ide buat ngelanjutin My Love in Japan. Oh ya, ini spesial buat vvvv. Ini udah ada adegan kissing.a walaupun ancur lebur... hehehe

Author mohon bgt semoga ada yang bersedia mereview fic ini.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
